


Dean's Potty Mouth

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Extreme Scat, Inanimate Object Dean, Inanimate Transformation, Incest, M/M, Magic, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Toilet, Toilet Dean, Transformation, Urine, Watersports, forced transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Dean has found himself transformed into a toilet and is used all the time by his brother and father. Strange transformation story which is very dark so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Potty Mouth

Dean knew he hadn't always been what he was now. He could remember growing up as a regular human, that is with a less than ordianary family. His father was a hunter of supernatural creatures, and Dean along with his little brother Sammy had followed in their father's footsteps, 'saving people, hunting things, it was the family bussiness'. That was just how life had gone, well until this had happened. Dean couldn't tell you how long ago it had been now; one, two, maybe three years ago, maybe more. The construct of time doesn't really seem to apply to you when you are simply a disgusting, inanimate object.  
Put plain and simple Dean was a toilet now. And no, not in any strange, hip slang way, but as in the full marble bowl, plastic seat, plumbing, tank and all the god-damn rest that made up the shitty toilet he was. There was no question that Dean hadn't chosen this life, to become such as this, but then who in their right mind would ever actually want to choke down another dude's turd? If there was a way out of this, Dean would jump on it in a heart beat.  
The real question was how had Dean ended himself up a toilet. That was an extremely good question, one Dean himself would love to have the answer to also. He couldn't recall how he had changed or why, it was like that part of his memory had been erased clean with Snobowl Toilet Bowl cleaner. The rest of his memories from when he was still human though weren't much better, they were cloudy and fuzzy, like a radio station that was almost out of range yet still trying to send out a signal over the speaker.  
There were random things that Dean could remember though, besides the basics he could still remember and miss the sweet tang of beer (although in someways he still gets the water down variety of beer through his brother, father and stranger's piss sometimes). He could also remember chowing down on greesy foods, man how he longed to taste a cheeseburger again. And then there were pussies, he could remember most vividly the feeling of shoving his cock into a wet, warm pussy, which was torture really, it would be better if he could forget such things though, it just made his life now more misserable. To know that the greatest pleasures in life he would never again enjoy was just plain torture.  
The door to the motel bathroom that Dean was currently residing in flung open and the room filled with artificial, bright light from the ceiling. Just because he was inanimate didn't mean that Dean still didn't have his senses. He could amazingly still hear even though he had no ears, he could smell even though he had no nose (which was definitely not a gift, it would be better not to be able to know over and over the smells that came from a man's rear end). He could also feel, which was strange considering his exterior skin was marble. But what was worse than all that was that he could still see and taste. He could only see straight up out of his toilet bowl, which was bad enough, but having to taste everything that entered his bowl made Dean want to rip out all of his taste buds, not that he actually had any though.

There were heavy footsteps across the tile floor. Dean didn't need to guess who it was, the smell coming off the man gave it away instantly. His father, John came into Dean's circular field of vision, smiling down at his eldest son.

"Mornin' Dean, bet you're good and thirsty aren't you boy" his father said as he patted him on the side of the tank which felt more like a pat on the back. His dad had somehow known since the beginning of all this that it was Dean's essence residing in every single toilet he used. Dean didn't want to know how his father knew, and yes the thought that his dad could be behind all this had definitely came to Dean's mind quite a few times, but Dean refused to believe his father could do such a thing to him. Then again his dad seemed a much different man now, either that or Dean was just seeing a side that his father had always kept hidden to him before. 

John's long, limp, sausage of a cock entered Dean's circular field of vision and being unable to turn off his vision at all, Dean had to watch as a jet of yellowish urine shot from his father's cock and splashed right into his toilet bowl mouth. The taste immediately overcame him, it was salty, acidic, it was urine, and it tasted like one might think urine would taste like (although Dean had noticed that every guy seemed to have subtle differences to the taste of their piss) and while he would never actually say that urine tasted good in any way or form, he couldn't deny that the taste didn't really bother him any more. It always satisfied a thirst that he wished not to have, and the sad truth was he'd grown use to the taste after all this time, and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

The stream of urine continued, and Dean's vision took on a yellowish tint as his bowl water became more yellow. John's urine still continued, unlike Sammy who had a weaker bladder than Dean ever realized, John had a bladder that seemed like it could hold gallons of urine at a time. Dean's bowl could actually hold a few more gallon's of liquid than what was naturally already in there, Dean had learned this the hard way one time at a public restroom.

Truth was all of this had started in a public men's restroom in some shady biker's bar. He could remember that at least, though why he had been there, who he had been with, Dean couldn't answer any of those questions, just knew that he had been there and then he was a toilet in one of the stalls. Blackouts weren't that uncommon now that he was a toilet, especially when he was traveling. That's right traveling, somehow he magically traveled to whatever place his father and brother went, if they went to a local restaurant he would appear in the men's room there and stay there until they traveled somewhere else that had a toilet he could replace. He spent a lot of time in biker bar restrooms being used by all sorts of fellas while he was there waiting for his family to leave (bikers tended to have the worst smelling and tasting shit, that and they would throw their cigarettes into Dean's bowl and not bother to flush). The majority of his time though was spent in the bathroom of whatever cheap motel John and Sammy were staying at.

Moments after the stream of urine came to an end Dean's, yellow-tinted vision was suddenly eclipsed by two round, hairy orbs that made up his father's ass cheeks. With John fully sitting atop Dean, he said "Bet you're hungry now too, huh son". John situated himself into the most comfortable position for himself. Unfortunately for Dean he had perfect night vision now that he was a toilet, so even though no light entered his bowl he could still see perfectly the two ass cheeks of his dad that were spread apart far enough that the hole between was in perfect sight. No son should ever have to see such a sight, especially when that hole was pushing out a brown turd. 

Dean watched with dread as his father used his sphincter to slowly push the first large, solid mass of shit out of his ass. It was hard to say which was worse, the taste of shit or the smell of shit, the sight of it wasn't that great either. It was gross all around, on every single level, but the fact that this was a turd of brown shit from his biological father's ass made the grossness level skyrocket off the charts. Unlike the piss, he couldn't ever see himself growing use to this part of his existence. Though the other toilet he had met that one time said that he had grown use to it. It had been quite a while back in a public restroom when he had discovered the toilet in the stall next to him was under a similar curse as him. Somehow they had been able to telepathically communicate, the other toilet's name was Castiel and it had said it followed a man named Crowley around.

The turd was just about fully out of John's asshole, ready to drop into Dean's mouth at any second when a new set of footsteps came across the tile floor and stopped in front of John. Since the only thing Dean could actually smell at the moment was the strong scent of fresh shit and dirty ass, he couldn't be sure but his mind told him that his brother was the one who had entered the room. Yet that didn't make much sense, why would Sammy want to come in when their father was taking a shit.  
"Mornin' Sunshine" John said, "You look like your hungry for some Dad sausage up your ass boy"

The first of John's large, solid turds came free and splashed down into Dean's bowl. The log of shit immediately sank to the bottom and blocked the majority of Dean's vision. The taste of it came instantly, as soon as the compact shit entered the toilet bowl water (which was the equivalent of Dean's saliva) the chalky, gross taste flooded his consciousness. Yet the taste of it was pushed to the back of Dean's thoughts by sheer shock. His father couldn't have just implied what he did? He couldn't have said that to Sammy? Could he have?

"Yes sir, a good fucking sounds nice right now" Yeap, that confirmed it, the voice was definitely Sammy's. But when did this all happen? Since when was Sammy and his father gay for each other? Sure, both of them had changed since Dean's toilet transformation, Sammy more gradually than John, but still. And it wasn't like Dean didn't know Sammy had taken it in the ass before, a few nights back Sammy's shit had been coated in some dude's sperm as Sammy shat it out. But still, how could Sammy and John be gay for one another? How could Sammy not be sick to his stomach with just thinking of their dad in that horrid way?

There was silence for a moment, and then the events began. Dean couldn't actually see what happened next, his vision was impaired by shit and ass, but he could definitely feel and hear it. And his mind, well his mind seemed intent on making mental pictures of what was going on.

First came the sound of sloppy lips mashing together, but that sound thankfully didn't last too long. It was proceeded by his naked father leaning back into Dean's tank, resting against it. Then came the mixed moans of John and Sammy. Dean's mind continued to supply the picture of Sammy slowly pushing his way down on their father's love pole. It took only moments before the weight being applied down on Dean was twice what it had been, meaning Sammy had bottomed out. He so did not want to see these images is mind was conjuring up, but like pretty much everything in his life now he had no control over it.

Another turd fell from John's ass as Sam presumably began fucking himself on his father's cock. Sammy sounded like he had just stepped out of a porno, his moans and cries and occasional hisses of 'fuck' made him sound like some masculine-voiced chick out of one of the many porno's Dean had secretly seen growing up, and the sounds of sex just kept gradually getting louder and louder, helping flesh out those unwanted, imagine pictures in his mind.

As the rocking of the two bodies atop of Dean continued, John's voice was added to the mix of erotic, unwanted sounds Dean was forced to hear. Their father didn't make nearly as much noise as Sammy, but he was starting to let out huffs, and 'fuck yeahs' and kept saying 'good boy' as if Sam was a dog and John was trying to reinforce this good behavior.  
Sammy kept getting louder and louder, loud enough that the neighboring room was bound to hear his sounds. When Sammy's voice reached an octave higher than any before he knew, it was accompanied along with a sound of release and utter relief. It didn't take a scientist to know that Sammy had just hit orgasm, and he seemed to be quickly followed by John.

Silence overcame the room which was a relief to Dean's ears (figuratively speaking of course, it's not like he has ears anymore), however the two logs of shit in his bowl still filled his entire being with the unwanted taste of his father's waste. The silence was short lived though, Sammy climbed off of John's cock lessening the pressure applied to Dean tremendously. 

"Look what you did son, you got my cock all dirty with your shit now"

"Yes, Sir. I'll lick that up for you"

What? This day kept getting stranger and stranger, and if anybody knew what strange was it was Dean, being transformed into a toilet that follows your family members around isn't exactly normal. 

Dean heard Sammy fall to his knees, and then came the wet slurping sounds and Dean was beyond flabbergasted (although thankfully his mind wasn't conjuring images for this act like it just had been doing). Sammy was actually licking his own shit off their dad's cock. And Sammy just kept going, taking his time it seemed until John climaxed again into his son's hungry mouth. 

"You sure are becoming a good little slut" John said with obvious pride in his voice as he stood up, his weight being completely removed from Dean. Dean still couldn't see though, the two massive turds his dad had emptied himself of still blocked his vision completely. However he could hear his dad's footsteps as he left the room, not bothering to wipe or wash his hands, and clearly not bothering to flush. His father never flushed him though, John would always allow his shit to just sit there in Dean's toilet bowl mouth as if he thought Dean enjoyed savoring shit and urine. Luckily Sammy was always good about flushing when he finished.

When Dean felt warm skin press down upon him again he knew that Sammy had replaced his butt with their dads. First came the stream of piss, the stream hitting the inner marble wall and filling Dean's bowl even more of human excrement. 

Sammy's shit didn't come out in logs like their father's had, it came out in wet globs being pushed out by air. Sam was letting off as much farts as he was shitting and Dean was getting to taste and smell every bit of it. But if that wasn't bad enough Sammy's shit was saturated in their father's fresh cum which meant Dean was not only tasting a horrific stew of John's urine and shit mixed with Sammy's urine and shit, but now a new ingredient of John's cum was being mixed into the undelightful stew brewing in his mouth/bowl.

It was hard telling just how long Sammy sat on Dean emptying his bowels, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours or it could even have been days as far as Dean was capable of knowing. When the assault on Dean finally came to an end he heard Sammy grab some toilet paper and wipe his butt, than he tasted it as the used tissue fell into Dean's mouth.

Sammy got up and Dean heard his brother's footsteps as he exited the room. Sam hadn't flushed him? Sam always flushed! This wasn't right. No. Sammy had left him to savor this unwanted meal in his mouth until, who knew when. Hopefully it was just that Sammy forgot, that had to be it. If that wasn't the case than, well Dean didn't really want to think about holding this shit in his hypothetical mouth for what could be days, although it was hard not thinking about it.

Dean had no ideal how much time actually passed before he heard footsteps again, this time being his fathers. John's footsteps came to a stop in front of Dean, though Dean wasn't sure why. It hadn't been that long since John had emptied his bladder and bowels into Dean, had it?

"Congratulations Dean, today marks your one year anniversary as a toilet. I hope you've grown to like your new position in life, 'cause I'm afraid to tell you that the spell I had that witch cast on you is permanent, there's no escaping who you are now Dean. Just like how there's no escaping for your brother from his new destiny. I might have actually turned your brother into a toilet like you, but I always liked him better. Besides he has the most amazing ass to fuck. Each day he becomes more and more of an obediant slutty slave for me."

What Dean didn't see, what he couldn't see which would explain so many things was his father's eyes as they flashed Demon black.

Dean heard the shower click on and his father began to sing.

"Old McWinchester had a Toilet,  
E-I-E-I-O  
And Boy how he shat in his toilet  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a Turd here and a Turd there  
Even Some Urine too.  
Old McWinchester had a Toilet,  
E-I-E-I-O...  
And on this Toilet sat his son  
E-I-E-I-O  
Man how that Boy loved to shit  
E-I-E-I-O..."


End file.
